The Had a Crush on Percy Club
by Queen Ore-sama
Summary: Naughty little Percy Jackson has broken the hearts of many, many girls in Camp Half Blood and Goode High School without even realizing it. The girls will now bond together through their mutual pain to form the "Had A Crush on Percy Club." One thing is for certain - things won't end well for poor little Percy...
1. Part 1

**A/N: Hey, guys! I'm Queen Ore-sama, and this is my story. I've written for the PJO fandom before, but this is the first real story I've wrote for it. Anyways, I had originally intended for this to be one shot, but it got too long. Then a two shot, but it was still too long. So now it's a very short multichap. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I, in no way, own the Percy Jackson book series or any of its characters. Only the OC's and plot are mine. All rights go to the great Rick Riordan, whom I (almost) share a birthday with, had I been born a few days earlier. The idea of this story actually came from TailsDoll13, who mentioned the idea in the A/N in one of her (amazing) stories. I read it and the idea sparked in my head. I'd like to give the credit for the idea to her. You should read her stories, btw. Amazing, I tell you! **

* * *

"Go Kimmie, go Kimmie!" The group of girls cheered. "GOOO Kimmie!" The small group of 5 girls clapped and yelled. They pushed one of their friends forward, a small 16 year old with short, floppy brown hair and green eyes.

The tiny girl approached the Poseidon Cabin, the 10 feet tall structure of marble and glass glittering in all it's glory and grace. The girl nervously twisted locks of her short hair, looking as if she was close to decorating the stately, elegant walls of the cabin with her putrid throw up. _'That'd be great,'_ she thought sarcastically. _'What a way to impress my crush and get him to like me.'_ Oh, no, oh, hell no, she could feel the vomit coming. She couldn't do this. It was coming, she could feel it at the back of her throat as her face turned a sickly shade of green. Oh, no, oh, no...

One of her friends immediately rushed forward, giving her shoulder a small, reassuring squeeze from behind. "Don't worry, Kimmie! I'm sure you'll do fine."

"What exactly do you mean by _that?_" The petite girl snapped, whipping her head around to look at her friend. **"How?** This is pointless! He's never going to like me, I know it."

"You'll never know if you don't try," her friend countered. "C'mon, Kimster." She knew how important this was for her friend. She loved her to death, but couldn't stand the way she always spent all her time ogling at _him_, following him around like a sad little puppy in serious need of some attention. The constant rants about her failed love life over tons of Ben and Jerry's cookie dough ice cream needed to stop. And this was the only way.

"I'm never going to win him over," the girl lamented, putting her face in her hands. "I'm up against...Annabeth. And, like, the beauty of wisdom. How am I supposed to win against her?!"

Another one of her friends cut in. "But you have the um, beauty of nature and stuff that your mother Demeter gave to you!" She responded cheerfully, her dirty blonde hair flowing behind her.

"Yeah," added in the oldest girl of their friend group, an 18 year old named Lexi from the Nemesis cabin. "And you're like, really pretty!"

"Soo pretty, with that cute short hair of yours," agreed another friend, chiming in perfectly, nodding vigorously in support.

"And your green eyes are so beautiful and cool!"

"Oh, gosh, yes, your green eyes are awesome."

"Yeah, they go perfectly in pair with Percy's."

"Oh, and your adorable smile will definitely win him over!"

"Totally, for sure! And your dimples!"

"Your personality!"

"Your mad gardening skills!"

"What's not to like?"

The girl smiled slightly and said bravely, "Ok, I get the point, already! I can do this. I'm gonna do this. Just gotta wait until Percy gets here."

A series of "yeahs!" accompanied by some "that's the spirit!" cheers along with the occasional "that's my girl!" hollers followed.

She smoothed her hair and checked her complexion in the tinted windows of the cabin honoring the sea god. "Do you guys think I look okay?" She asked frantically.

"Kim, I think you look gre - "

The sentence was cut off by the sound of Percy's voice. "Hey Lexi! Jenna!" He said cheerfully to the girls in the group that he knew the names of as he bounded over, water dripping down his face from his previous swim. "You guys seen Annabeth anywhere? I'm looking for her."

Percy looked up at the porch of his cabin, catching sight of the girl standing there. "Oh. Hi...Kimberly, was it?"

"You can just call me Kimmie. I usually go by that."

"Oh, sorry. Kimmie. Sounds cool."

She tried not the fangirl over the fact that PERCY EFFING JACKSON knew her name. And thought it was cool! She couldn't help but fawn a little as the black haired boy sexily and attractively brushed some damp hair out of his face.

She snapped back to reality as Percy cleared his throat awkwardly. "So...uh, did you guys...you know, need to ask me something?"

This was the moment. _The_ moment she had been dreaming about for months. Hope was present. She was talking to _him_. She was going to do it. She was going to confess her undying feelings of passionate love. She saw her friends slowly inch away to give them some private space while silently squealing and giving her a thumbs up. Right. Okay. _'Don't mess this up.'_

"Actually, I - "

"Oh, so you were looking for me, Seaweed Brain?" She immediately directed her eyes towards the voice, which belonged to, of course, Annabeth herself. She watched as the grey eyed girl jogged over to where they were, sweaty from running all the way from the amphitheater. She rushed towards her boyfriend's side gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Where were you?" Percy asked casually, as if Kimmie, which he was just talking to, wasn't even there.

"At the stables," she answered just as nonchalantly, looping an arm around Percy's, as if it were normal - which it was. "Malcolm was goofing again, trying to test something out on the pegasi. You missed me?"

Percy smiled and started kissing her. Hard. Like, full _on_ _making out._ For a couple of minutes the mood was really tense and awkward as she watched the couple engage in their make out session. Two minutes of watching Percy suck face with another girl. That wasn't her. Two minutes of watching THAT SLUT seducing and sidling him.

Unable to hide her emotions any longer, the brown haired girl ran off the stairs of the porch and towards her own cabin, sobbing uncontrollably.

Her friend Jenna immediately ran after her. "Kimmie, wai - wait a second!"

"LEAVE ME ALONE! AGHHHH!" She sobbed, almost tripping over a log.

"Kimmie!"

Percy looked on with look on his face of mixed bewilderment, confusion, worry and surprise. "Did...did I say something? Or do something wrong?" He asked tentatively.

Lexi glared at him. She went up to him and slapped his face. "HOW DARE YOU!" She hollered. "You think you can just walk around camp all cool like that expecting every girl to be at your beck and call?! You think it's just _okay_ to lead them on and break their hearts?!" She yelled furiously, practically spitting on his face.

"I'm sorry, I didn't reali - "

"GO DIE IN A HOLE, YOU MAN-WHORE!" She shrieked, stomped on his foot hard, grabbed the other two girls remaining who looked just as enraged, and left with them promptly.

"Whaa...?"

Percy stared at their retreating figures in the distance, slightly mortified but mostly extremely confused.

"What. The hell." He stated.

"I know," Annabeth responded simply, resting an arm on his shoulder.

* * *

"And then she just started crying out of nowhere and ran away. And after that her friends started rage quitting on me or something." Percy said, running a few fingers through his hair. "Crazy, right?"

Rachel stared hard at her best friend, wondering how he screwed up - like usual - this time. He had come a little while ago to Rachel's cave for some advice. Him, Annabeth and Rachel often hung out there talking about anything and everything and binging on stolen junk food from nearby convenience stores, courtesy of the Stolls.

"Who was the girl who you made cry?" Rachel finally asked slowly.

"I don't know," Percy stated, rolling his eyes. "Just some girl. From the Hermes cabin, I think. The new one. I'm pretty sure her name's Kim."

Rachel nodded, the pieces finally coming together. "The girl who rage quitted on you was Lexi from the Nemesis cabin, right?"

Percy looked surprised. "How'd you know that?"

"What can I say?" Rachel shrugged her shoulders. "Lots of people come to me for advice, or when they just need someone to lend an ear. I mean, gods, I'm an oracle, not a _therapist_. But it's not like I really mind or anything.

"Anyways," she started casually, examining her finger nails, "Lexi came here with her friend Kim - the girl you made cry - a little while ago. Lexi ranted about everything. Kim was a mess, poor thing, constantly crying and sobbing. She's a Demeter kid, by the way."

"Oh," Percy squeaked, still processing the new information.

"Where's Annabeth?"

It took Percy a moment to register and then answer the question. "She was really mad at me. She was going to apologize to them on my behalf. At least that what she said," he replied.

"Any luck?" Rachel asked.

"Don't think so. Last I heard the girl refused to talk to her and barricaded herself in the cabin. Oh gods, now I feel horrible!" He groaned, planting his face on the table.

"Oh, you should," she returned icily.

"What, now you're mad at me too?" He looked up, baffled. "I don't even know what I did wrong! Or what's going on! Annabeth said she knew exactly what happened, but went all mysterious when I asked her about it, saying that it wasn't something a boy would understand. I mean, seriously?! Can someone please explain?!"

Rachel suddenly banged her hand on the table and abruptly stood up.

"Rachel?" Percy asked softly, a little afraid and scared for his life. When Rachel was angry, she was a force to be reckoned with, almost as scary as Annabeth. "Wh-Why're you mad?"

Rachel completely ignored him and furiously grabbed some ancient scrolls from her bookshelf.

"Rachel, please answer me," he pleaded in a desperate attempt to calm her down. "Look, I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry for whatever shit I did this time, or whatever I did to screw up things again. Is that why're you're mad? And Annabeth too? Please, I'm so lost."

"That's EXACTLY the point!" She snapped viciously, glaring angrily at Percy. "You never know anything about anything!

"You...just...don't know how to act around girls!" She sputtered out. "You're so nice to them, you make them think you like them, and then - SNAP! You break their hearts.

"This girl Kimmie represents all the other poor girls who've had their hearts broken by you. You know what? SCREW YOU! I'm making this right." And with that final statement, boldly stated by the bold redhead, she stormed out of the cave, leaving poor little Percy Jackson yet again confused beyond his wits about why all females seemingly hated him.

"What. The. Hell." He murmured slowly.

* * *

Rachel kept jogging, scanning for the person she wanted to see at the moment. All that anger had formed an idea in her head. A brilliant one, she thought. And so she needed to find Reyna, just the right person to talk to.

As she headed towards the sword arena, she saw Reyna, sweaty from sparring with some poor Ares kid who had probably underestimated the intensely violent and skilled Roman praetor. "Hey, Reyna!" Rachel called out. Reyna caught sight of her and immediately signaled the Ares boy to stop for the moment.

"Oh, Rachel. Hello," she said calmly. "Is there something you need?"

"I need to talk to you ASAP," Rachel replied.

Reyna blew a flew loose stands of black hair out of her face and said, "I'll be done in 15 minutes."

"And I'll be waiting," Rachel answered, smiling gleefully.

Rachel narrowed her eyes. "What exactly do you want to _talk about?_" She asked skeptically.

"Oh, you'll find out soon," Rachel said, grinning suspiciously. "I'll be at the stables. See you in 15!" And with that, she skipped outside, leaving a dumbfound Reyna to resume her sparring match.

Rachel reached the stables, sweaty and out of breath, but happy. This idea was going to be amazing. With a little help from Reyna, this would turn out brilliant.

A part of her wondered if this really would turn out all right. Could she really do this? _Should_ she really do this? But she had told Percy that she was going to make things right, and so she would.

A couple of minutes later, Reyna jogged into the stable area, a stern expression on her face.

"Why did you ask me to come all the way to the stables?"

"Because," Rachel responded. "There are no activities going on here right now, so it's just us. And the horses. Complete privacy."

Reyna raised an eyebrow in suspicion. "What are you - "

Rachel put up her hands to stop her from speaking any more. "Look, just hear me out first. I've got a plan. An idea. And I'm gonna need your help for it." Rachel began telling Reyna about her argument with Percy, with Reyna listening intently. Then she told her about her idea.

_And so the revolution began._

* * *

**A/N: Liked it? Hated it? Let me know what you think! Reviews really make my day and help me better my writing. The next chapter will introduce the whole Had a Crush Club premise thing.**

**Signing off,**

**~Queen Ore-sama ㈈1**


	2. Part 2

**A/N: Hey everyone! Happy Spring Break! ****I'm so sorry for not updating sooner! I know it's been a long time, but I've been swamped with work. This is honestly the hardest school year I've ever had. But since I'm on break, I've had some time for fanfiction, so here's part 2! An immense thank you to all my kind reviewers and followers - I am elated and honored that you think my story is good! I've never received so many reviews for one chapter alone. That being said, I took all your suggestions into account, so I hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer:**** We've been over this. Too lame, too nerdy, and too into slash pairings to write the PJO books. Uncle Rick, fortunately, isn't (though he did venture more into the PG-13 zone with those Solangelo hints). **

* * *

Chapter 2

"This is stupid." Reyna stated bluntly, massaging her temples with her fingers.

"Reyna!"

"Sorry. This is stupid _and_ crazy."

"Would you at least give it some _thought?_" Rachel asked.

"I have. And this is illogical, futile, and a waste of time. What do you even hope to achieve by this?"

"There are so many girls who have felt the same pain of their hearts being broken by Percy. C'mon, Reyna! We need to cheer them up. Make them know that they're not alone in their pain."

Reyna rolled her eyes. "He's just a boy. You make sound as if they've bravely survived through some traumatic war experience."

"Look Reyna," Rachel said, huffing, "Not everyone is as strong and brave as you, I'm sorry. Hell, I bet you could survive through multiple traumatic war experiences and still not even bat an eye."

"I have," Reyna answered rigidly, unblinking. "Besides, it's a waste of time, like I said before. And only a couple of girls will join anyways."

The red head put her hands on her hips and glared at the Roman. "Do you _know_ how many girls have had their hearts broken by Percy?"

Reyna shrugged and said in a bored tone,"I don't know. Six, seven at most?"

"Wow," Rachel said, laughing. "You got it _so_ wrong. Wait and see. After we announce it to the camp, wait and see how many girls will sign up. Boys, too. And nymphs."

Reyna rolled her eyes yet again. "Rachel, I'm not doing this."

"Pleeeaaassseeee?"

"No."

"C'mon! Didn't it hurt when Percy flat out rejected you and _trampled_ on your feelings?"

Rachel noticed how Reyna's shoulders tensed and her gaze dropped to the ground. "You know," she said softly. "It's okay to admit that you were hurt. You are human after all, Reyna."

Reyna straightened her posture and set her face back into her signature stern and elegant expression. "Romans do not admit weakness, Rachel Elizabeth Dare." She said smoothly, hiding all traces of emotion. "But," she started. "I suppose I was...a bit hurt. Just a bit."

Rachel immediately smiled and asked brightly. "So does that mean you'll help me out?!"

"No," Reyna responded simply, and Rachel's expression dropped. "Whether I was hurt by him or not is irrelevant to the situation. I have... gotten over it."

Rachel groaned in frustration. "Not everyone has! Oh my effing gods, _why can you not understand that?!"_

The girls stared at each other, glaring, a silent battle going between them. After a few seconds of silence, Reyna finally responded. "...alright, _fine_. I will assist you in the...formation of this club. But only because I want like to help the people of this camp in any way I can."

"Oh, I don't care about your righteous moral compass or whatever. But this is awesome! I knew you'd come around!" Rachel exclaimed, flinging her arms around the Roman girl, who's shoulders tensed at the contact.

Reyna spoke up again. "Even so...how are we supposed to go through with this? Rachel, this is simply insane. A 'Had a Crush on Percy and Got Over it Club'?"

Rachel replied, "Well, some of the girls still have a crush on Percy. And gods knows most of them haven't gotten over it. So it's more like the 'Had a Crush on Percy and Still Heartbroken' club," Rachel stretched her arms, thinking for a second. "But don't worry. Just leave it all to me," she said ominously.

"Byeeee! And thanks!" She exclaimed, giving her friend a quick hug before skipping off into the general direction of her cave.

Reyna slowly pinched the bridge of her nose and murmured to herself, "Oh, gods. What have gotten myself into?"

* * *

A few days passed, and soon the campers gathered around the campfire at night for the sing-a-long. As Will Solace from the Apollo cabin strummed his lyre softly while making the most obvious sex eyes at Nico, Rachel grinned mischievously. Tonight was the night when it would be announced. When Percy's reign of heartbreak would end.

"OHH! GREECE! MOTHER GREECE! HOMELAANNDDD!" The campers sang happily, terribly off pitch. Chiron clapped and smiled merrily, while signaling everyone to quiet down.

He stood up and the campfire went silent. "Children, we shall now commence with the announcements." He said, pausing while looking at everyone. "The mess hall will be closed for the next few days due to renovations that must be done because of an accident tonight involving a certain hellhound and a certain demigod," he said, looking at Nico pointedly, who blushed profusely.

"I'm sorry," Nico said. "I was just playing with some shadows and Mrs. O'Leary just got a little...excited."

"Yes we can _all _see just how _excited_ she was," Chiron responded back smoothly.

"Activity listings will be posted tomorrow morning, and the Demeter cabin gets the showers first tomorrow due to receiving the highest score in cleanliness. Last but not least..." He drifted off.

"There is a...new club forming, started by our very own oracle, Miss Rachel Elizabeth Dare, and the Roman praetor Miss Reyna Avila Ramirez Arellano," he said nervously, awkwardly clearing his throat. Whispers and murmurs instantly started up around the campfire. A new club?

The poor centaur looked pained and at loss for words. "I...well, I do believe that it would best if the leader, Miss Dare, would explain the premise of her club."

Rachel got up and smiled radiantly. "It would be my _pleasure_," she exclaimed, with a little too much saccharin in her voice. Her eyes scarily gleamed with a wicked kind of ecstasy, trained directly at Percy, whom in turn squirmed uncomfortably under her intense gaze, afraid at what she was going to announce.

"I have started a club...the 'Had a Crush on Percy Club.'" The words were simple enough, but the campers immediately started loud, animated conversations in response to the news. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Annabeth. The blonde nodded slightly, a small smile gracing her features. And then she knew that this club would do great, would do amazing. Rachel found the will to speak again.

"Now, now," Rachel said calmly, putting a hand up to hush the crowd. "Before all hell breaks loose, let me just say this: the club is open to everyone, so don't feel shy under any circumstances. Boys, girls, nymphs, dryads - anyone who has had their hearts broken by _He Who Shall Not Be Named._ Sign ups will formally begin tomorrow at my cave, but you can sign up early after the campfire if you want. That is all. All hell can break loose now," she finished, sauntering away.

A long moment of silence ensued. And then, all hell broke loose. Conversations started all around. A group of girls started cheering very loudly and giving each other high fives. A teenage boy with mousy brown hair and Harry Potter style glasses abruptly ran over to where Percy was sitting, kicked him hard in his shin, and screamed, "SUCK IT, LOSER!" He proceeded to join in the cheering as well, and then ran back towards the cabins area.

Chiron tried to keep peace, but eventually gave up and galloped back to the Big House, muttering to himself, "Screw it. I'm too old for this."

Reyna watched from the side, slapping a face to her forehead. "Exactly like I predicted," she muttered to herself. She knew the news would be a big, hot topic all around camp and that it wouldn't die down for another couple of days. She hated how people were already thanking her for creating the club and patting her back in congratulations. Despite being the famed and idolized Roman praetor, the link bringing everyone together, Reyna actually disliked being the center of attention when it wasn't necessary. She sighed. What could be done? That stupid redheaded girl had _pleaded._

She suddenly heard a low whistle from behind her and turned around to see the one and only Jason Grace leaning against a tree trunk and watching the wild campfire with a slightly amused expression on his face. "Some madness, huh?" He said.

A heavy pang of sadness tugged at her heart, but she ignored it. She absolutely _despised_ talking to him, hated even looking at him for what it did to her emotions, and avoided speaking with him unless it was necessary. "Don't joke about madness. Mr. D is present," she responded with ease, forcing herself to. Her face showed a relaxed expression with a bit of amusement, although her emotions were anything but. Hiding her emotions was her specialty, after all.

Jason laughed at her comment, and Reyna **hated** the way the sound made her stomach flutter, even now. She forced herself to speak again. "Though I suppose," she started. "That I must take partial blame in starting this madness, since I am the designated co-leader of the...club."

"I was wondering about that, actually," Jason said, showing a spark of interest in his eyes. "I mean, why are you, of all people, head of the club?"

Reyna sighed and answered. "I didn't want to be, initially. But Rachel begged me to, since I have technically had a crush on Percy."

Jason looked taken aback. "Wait," he stuttered, "You...you were - were _in love_ with _Percy?_ I thought...like, you - you and I...we..."

Reyna felt a spark of anger ignite in her as her hands began to ball into fists. She snapped, "Oh, what's this? You expected me to still be hung up on you, even now? The entire time you were gone, while you were joining hands with Piper, I was expected to wait for you and cry over you like some...damsel in distress?!" she spat out. "How arrogant of you. Even Percy's a far better gentleman, unlike you. You really have become a pitiful Greek. At least Percy was sincere and truly sorry."

"Reyna, that's not what I me - "

"You know something? I took leadership of the club to bring justice to heartbreaking _idiots_ like you. Percy may have also broken my heart, but at least he made me forget about _you._"

"Woah there, wait a minute, I - " he began to say, but Reyna didn't let him finish. She sauntered off, heading towards Rachel's cave to help her with sign ups. And for once, she had a grin on her face. A huge one.

"What. The. Hell," Jason muttered quietly.

Meanwhile Percy stood a few yards away, dodging paper balls thrown by another group of teenage girls. "Why, gods?" He screamed out in anguish. "What did I do wrong? **WHY ME?!"**

* * *

"Oh, good, you're here. I could really use some help right now," Rachel said to Reyna as she walked in to her cave. The area was packed; there were campers _everywhere,_ milling about restlessly on line to sign up for the club.

"Very well, then," Reyna said, cracking her knuckles. "I will start another line outside." She hummed the tune of "We Are Never Getting Back Together" by Taylor Swift as she instructed some people to go outside.

"Reyna?" Rachel asked gently.

"Mmm?"

"Why in Hades' name are you humming Taylor Swift? And grinning like a loon?"

"Oh, no reason," she said in a sing-songy voice. She turned to leave, but then stopped suddenly and turned around again. "I...realized that this club is actually a really good idea."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Reyna?"

"Uh-huh?"

"Let's go get revenge on that motherfucker."

"Exacting revenge on enemies is something I'm _very_ good at."

"And I don't doubt it for a second."

Reyna finally went outside, where a mix of boys, girls, satyrs, nymphs, dryads, and naiads stood, waiting for her. She was pleased to see who had turned out. Amongst the group she saw Calypso, that girl Kimmie, and a couple of visiting Romans from her camp as well. She smiled as she spotted Nico, who was having a conversation with the overly loud and raucous Will Solace.

"Will?" She asked, confused. "You had a crush on Percy as well?"

Will turned around, an insulted look adorning his face. "No, of course not!"

"Then...why are you here?" Will turned red at the question and spluttered out, "I'm here for...medical assistance."

"Medical assistance?" Reyna spat out, a "get real, bitch" look plastered on her face.

"Yes...you see, I, um, am trying to convince Nico here not to join the club cuz...he's...too weak still. Yeah, that's it! He needs some more time in the infirmary, because his weak body just can't handle it. And I, as the main doctor, shall..._look over him."_

Reyna chuckled a bit to herself and wondered what exactly "looking over him" meant. Nico growled, "The Giant's War was almost a _year_ ago, Solace. I'm _fine."_

"No, you're not!" Will said frantically. "You could...trip over a rock and sprain your ankle! Or get a _paper cut!_ Or - "

"Will." Reyna cut in. "We'll take good care of him, don't worry." She flashed him a quick wink to let him know that Nico would still be single tomorrow. She went up to him and whispered in his ear, "This is a 'Had A Crush on Percy' club, not a 'Hook Up with Percy' club."

Will weakly smiled and said, "A-alright, if you insist." He gulped and then stammered, "I guess I'll just...go then. Ok." Will reluctantly turned and started walking towards his cabin. Reyna heard sniffles as he passed through. Was he _crying?_ She sighed and and commanded in a loud, clear voice, "Everyone, line up at the table for signing up! On the form, state your name, age, and what cabin you belong to. Got it?"

Everyone rushed eagerly towards the table set up outside. Reyna took her seat behind the table and called campers forth to fill out their forms. She hummed Taylor Swift the entire time.

* * *

After sign ups were finished, Reyna gathered the club members outside the cave and called everyone to order.

"Our first formal meeting will be tomorrow morning, right after breakfast," she stated.

She looked at everyone. "Comrades," she started again loudly. "We have all been heartbroken. Betrayed. Broken down by...what? A _boy_? That's all he is. So let's form together. And teach him a lesson!"

Deafening roars followed the sentence, and everyone chanted, "SUFFRAGE. TO. PERCY. SUFFRAGE. TO. PERCY. SUFFRAGE! TO! PERCY!"

Reyna yelled over the crowd. "LET THIS BE THE START OF THE 'HAD A CRUSH ON PERCY CLUB'!"

* * *

**A/N: Was it terrible? Amazing? I know that leaving reviews gets annoying, and it's really annoying when an author begs for them, but...please? Reviews are like candy for me! And again, thank you to all the amazing souls who reviewed last chapter! You guys rock! And don't worry, I'll make sure to update sooner this time - _way_ sooner.**

**Signing off, **

**~Queen Ore-sama **㈈1


End file.
